Strangers and Other Family
by paperchickadee
Summary: Every family has their 'nightmares'. Warnings: AU around Ootp and HBP. Pairings: R/Hr. Fred/OC. Theodore Nott/Colin Creevey. Dean/Luna and a whole lot more!
1. Back in Black 1

Tai: Yup, this was originally under Poseidon's Chickadee but we decided to switch it to a joint name. It as been thoroughly edited so don't worry -grins-

We don't own anything. And we don't think we're better than JK. Never! Sure she killed Sirius and Snape and lots of other stuff, but she let Arthur and Hagrid live so she is forgiven. Not to mention she sails good ship Ron/Hermie. Lol

This entire story is AU and will have a bunch of side ficlets (more than likely) to make with the explainin'. I hope you enjoy it as much as we had fun writing it!

SaoF000000000000000000SaoF0000000000000000000000SaoF0000000000000000000000000SaoF0000000000000000000SaoF

Chapter 1: Back in Black

**'Cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flack,  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
So look at me now, I'm just a makin' my pay,  
Don't try to push your luck, just get outta my way**

She should have taken the Floo. The words went through Summer Black's head like a mantra. She wasn't entirely certain that one could take the Floo network across an ocean but it had to be better than this. She was stuck between a corpulent man with a love of mustard judging from the stains on his shirt and a woman with a squalling toddler. She was also still too young to do spells outside of school. Of course, school was the main issue. She was still completely unsure of why it was that her father decided to uproot her from Franklin, a perfectly respectable institution of magical instruction to send her to Hogwarts in Scotland. For her final year no less. She sighed and put her headphones back on. It had only taken a small charm to make the lithium battery for her iPod to work. She just hoped that someone remembered to meet her at the airport.

Late. She was running really, really late Tonks thought as she pumped her legs to the best of their ability across the muggle parking lot. Though honestly this time it wasn't at all her fault. It was all Kingsley. She loved her partner, she really did. He was like a brother to her. A big, tall, bald, and overly organized brother. There were certain scary times that he reminded her of her mother. Today had been one of those times because her beloved partner had felt the need to go over the Pucey case, detail by agonizing detail. Something Tonks was sure could have waited until the weekend, next Wednesday even; sadly, Kingsley had not seen it fit to agree. For that reason, she was to be late in picking up her cousin at the airport. It wasn't the example she wanted the girl to have of their family and if her mother knew how late she was going to be Andromeda would have chewed her ear off. Luckily, for her parents were on their honeymoon, something they hadn't been able to do because of the wars and other responsibilities. Now though, they had the time. In fact they had had the time since Harry had managed to off Voldemort around last May. Bloody amazing that. Hello Hawaii for her parents. More responsibilities for her.

Sighing heavily the small young woman slid herself into her father's ancient car. She didn't think that her cousin, whose name she didn't even know, had her apparating license and since there were no available Floo networks to only option was for her to drive. Luckily she had her license. How? Tonks was still trying to figure it out for she would be the first person to tell you she was a horrible driver. However, that was no matter. Hopefully if she ran a few red lights she wouldn't be that late.

Late. Whoever was supposed to pick her up was late. Her father would swallow his wand whole if he found this out. And Summer was sure that Marcus Black would learn of it somehow. Her father may be a laid-back man in most instances but tardiness was not one of them. She paced checking twice to make sure her cat wasn't yowling again. She was tired of the strange looks from the other people in the airport.

Tonks visibly cringed when she just about lanced the car next to her. It wasn't notable and easily fixed with a quick spell. Turning off the engine, she quickly chucked off her robes and raced towards the airport only to turn back when she remembered that she forgot to shut and lock the door. Not that anyone would steal that piece of rubbish.

Short of breath when she got to the airport, she mentally called her mother every foul name she could think of. Send her to get her cousin Marcus' girl but she doesn't know what the bloody girl looks like! The most recent picture of her cousin that Tonks has was of the girl at three. Unconscious Auror training kicks in as she scanned the crowd with keen eyes and mentally eliminated who could be this never-seen-before Black cousin.

Just when Summer didn't think her afternoon could get any worse her book bag broke and she ended up chasing her wand across the busy terminal.

A smirk of amusement played across Tonk's lips. Raising a brow and tilting her head, she looked down in interest at the girl that was scurrying after her wand. Well that turned out to be easier than she had hoped.

In a few steps she walked over to the girl, for her wand had managed to stop right in front of Tonk's steel toed boots, and handed it to her, "Here. " It was with a sigh of relief the young woman took in the younger girl. Her cousin was in obvious muggle clothing: the ratty jeans, a t-shirt, and well-worn sneakers; she had her brown hair in braids down her back. Although she couldn't see the girl's face since she was still bent down and had yet to talk to her she knew that this was one Black that would be nothing like her Aunt Narcissa or her son Draco or even her own mother. She seemed to be more in league with Tonks herself, which was good because today was not a day to be dealing with elitist snobs.

"Wotcher, cousin!" she chirped happily, her smirk turning into a wide and friendly smile. "Names Tonks, and I'm your ride. Sorry about being late." Her tone becoming instantly sheepish.

"No big. I'm Summer, by the way."

Huh, not the usual for a Black but then again her father's name was Marcus and it was horribly normal. Tonks couldn't help but think the girl was damned lucky in not receiving an unusual name. Looking over her cousin discreetly-or at least she hoped it was in a discrete manner-she noticed that the girl looked remarkably like Draco. Not in the pasty, ferrety sort of way but she did have his pointed chin, the delicate features, and the grayer version of the Black blue eyes. She was also rather pale but it was more of a peaches and cream complexion like Tonks own mother than the dire need of the sun that her male cousin had. Summer also had Bellatrix's nose she saw, small and dainty. All in all Summer was rather lovely. But then again what Black wasn't? Except for her Aunt B but that was because of years of Azkaban. Oh, yes and herself. Because at twenty-four Tonks had still yet to fully grow into her body.

She let out a rather gusty sigh; today was defiantly not the day for thoughts like that. Mentally shaking them away, she smiled again when she realized that Summer didn't have much of her cousin Sirius in her. Unless it was in temperament and if that was the case she just prayed that the girl did not end up in Gryffindor. There were only so many troublemakers Minerva could handle, Tonks thought of Harry with a fond smile

"Since I'm a seventh year do you think I'm still going to be put in one of those ridiculous houses?" Summer asked her cousin. She figured that anyone with pink streaks in their hair would probably share her general disdain for the status quo.

Tonks blinked at the flippant tone and the clear disdain in her cousin's voice. "Erm, well yes. Of course. I reckon you will. Even though you're a transfer that's the way it's been done. For years!" She couldn't help but add the last two words or the emphasis. Sure, she had to admit that the importance put on houses, and who should talk to whom, was a bit silly but they were there for a reason.

Summer bit back a groan, "We didn't have houses at Franklin."

Tonks raised a curious and interested brow, "Really? I heard that's how many of the American magic schools did it but I never knew how that worked. Everyone's just in one big group? No splitting up or anything?"

"You have a dorm but it's just where you sleep. I think that they choose everything totally randomly because my roommate my first year was a complete idiot."

"Oh." Tonks nodded. "Wow. Well, there probably won't be any preventing of the idiot part no matter what house you get." Her smile returning. "But all the heads of houses are great. Even Snape, if you know how to deal with him."

"He's the potions master, right? Can you jimmy my bag for me? I can't use my wand."

"Yes, uh, he his. Excuse me you want me to what?" An adorably perplexed expression slid onto Tonk's face.

"Fix my bag. I can't repair it because I can't use magic. I'm still under seventeen."

"Oh right." With a careful wave of her wand, Tonks fixed the strap of Summer's book bag.

"Thanks. Do you know who I'm staying with until school starts? Dad was a little vague about that. Okay, he's been a lot vague about a lot of stuff recently," she picked up her bag and her cat carrier.

"Not really but the only logical choice is cousin Sirius. Mum and dad are on their honeymoon and my flat isn't fit for visitors. And no one in their right mind would want to stay with the Malfoys unless they're looking for reasons to lower their self-esteem." Tonks supplied with a slight grin. "Aunt Narcissa's good at that, putting people in their 'place'."

"Malfoys? Sorry, Dad hasn't been exactly forthcoming with the Black family history. All I've heard is something involving some relative telling him that he was no better than a squib and him leaving for America in a fit of anger."

Tonks scrunch her nose up in both distaste and understanding, almost like a cringe. "That could possibly great-aunt Walburga. She had certain notions about what a witch or wizard should and should not be, and apparently, she was often verbal about them. Her portrait still is. You'll see that horrid thing soon enough. And the Malfoys," She added. "are as big of bigots as she is. Uncle Lucius for sure. Aunt Narcissa and Cousin Draco not so much, at least that's what mum says." Tonk's expression became thoughtful for a moment before she shrugged. "No matter, you'll meet them soon enough. Better to form your own opinion than let other's judgments cloud it. Though I will say they'll be the last people you should ever expect to get a warm welcome from." She was going to continue but she stopped; as she had said better for Summer to form her own opinion.

"Why couldn't Dad tell me these things before he shipped me off? Are they gonna hate me on sight for being an American?"

The dark haired-pink streaked Metamorphagus hesitated, "I really don't know. Can't say I know them well enough. I mean I know that Draco WILL say something nasty to you, but I don't know if it's on principle or because he means it. He might snap about how you think your ways are better than his, since in general American wizards are more liberal. I can't say, but do expect comments because whether or not Draco Malfoy has a heart is debatable but one thing I know for sure he will always be a self-important git." This wasn't said at all unkindly. "I don't think he knows any other way. Aunt Narcissa is a whole different matter. I don't think she'll need to know where you come from to find a reason to hate you."

"That's reassuring," Summer muttered.

"Don't worry." She knew she shouldn't have been laughing but Tonks couldn't quite contain her giggle. "That's just two out of the rest of us. And it's not like you'll ever meet Aunt Bellatrix."

"Why is that?"

"The woman's mad. Starking and raving mad, and absolutely evil. Not like we'd ever have her for tea." Though her tone was joking her face is utterly serious . "She was part of You-Kn-erm, V-voldemort's inner circle. No one's seen hide nor hair of her since Harry offed the Dark Loser, but I doubt she'll be coming home any time soon. She's batty, not stupid. Some people think she's dead though. I am reserving judgment."

"So he's really gone? Voldemort that is."

"Harry says he is. And he'd be the one to know the most. Only a select few know what happened between the two seeing as Harry hasn't talked about it. To anyone. I don't think even his best mates know because they weren't there for that part. Daily Prophet's going nuts trying to figure it out and many are right angry that he won't say, but I don't think it's something ya brag about. We, his friends that is, figure when he's ready to talk about it he will. So don't ask anything, okay?" It was a friendly enough request but it was stated a bit sharply.

"Of course I won't. When would I have a chance to anyway?"

"Harry is cousin Sirius' godson. He spends most of his summer at Grimmauld Place or the Black Manor."

"So I'll be living with him?"

Tonks nodded, "With both of them, lest Harry's at the Burrow during break. I'm sure you'll go there too, in fact if Molly, no when Molly has her way, you'll be over there with a plate loaded with food and her clucking over you." She grinned. "Molly has some ..erm, rather interesting opinions about Sirius and his influence on children."

"Who's Molly?"

"Weasley. She's the mum of one of Harry's best mate. And is mother hen extraordinaire. She has seven children, the older six boys." Tonks added the extra information to help her cousin. She wondered why her cousin Marcus had never told his daughter these things. Clearly, he hadn't been around for about seventeen years, but the older things ... Summer didn't know anything at all.

"Are they idiots? The Weasley boys?"

"Uoph." Tonks breathed out a laugh. "Yes and no. They're all bloody genius in their fields, many times in other ways. But they have idiotic bad tempers, can be a bit short sighted, and then there are the twins and Percy. Percy was an idiot for many years because he let pride and ambition get in his way, and he's a whiny prat. Love the boy like a brother, he grows on you like mold but he really is a bit of a snob. And then there are the twins ... " She laughed again not sure how to describe those two hellions. "Some, no MANY say that they walk the fine line between fools and brilliance."

"Why do they say that?"

"Because the twins are trouble makers. Spent a lot of time in detention and reveling in mayhem." Tonks replied as they entered the parking lot. "They ended up leaving before they graduated, leaving a spectacular mess for the then Headmistress, not that she didn't deserve it. They were, are forever getting into scrapes, and yet they always managed to get out of them on top. Not to mention that they invent all they're own pranks, they're like little scientists. Little scientists their own a successful joke shop."

"They sound interesting."

"They're all right." The older female replied with another grin. "Hey," Tonks paused slightly. "You don't happen to know how to drive do you?"

"In America I do. But I can't drive on the wrong side of the street."

Tonks blew out a breath and bit off the curse she was feeling; manners and all kept her from saying it. Giving her newly discovered cousin a wobbly smile she said, "Well, then buckle up!" She exclaimed in what sounded to be cheerfulness and confidence.

If Summer survived this ride she was sure that her cousin would never want to be in any moving object with her again. If she didn't ... well ... Mum was sooo going to kill her.

SaoF000000000000000000SaoF0000000000000000000000SaoF0000000000000000000000000SaoF0000000000000000000SaoF

Tai: -waves- Hola. It is I again. Any questions? Feel free to ask them. AU stories can be a bit confusing especially when they change history. I hope it wasn't too out there and our attempts to set the scene worked –smiles- Did you enjoy it?

Draco –snorts, and lip curls back in a slight sneer- Of course they enjoyed it. I'm going to be in it.

Tai: What are you doing here?

Draco: I came to see how you blunder and ruin my family name. I also wanted everyone to know I'd be there soon to steal the scene.

Tai: -sighs- Draco, wait your turn. You don't show up until the third chapter. They're not supposed to know.

Draco: -thinks that the stupid writer just told them but wisely keeps his mouth shut- Do you really think they would continue to read this rubbish unless they knew that I was in it? –sniffs, his regal and wonderfully shaped … just like the rest of him … nose- I think not.

Tai: Actually, they're reading it because they know that Snape is going to end up with … -narrows eyes- Are you trying to get me to give the plot away?

Draco: -fails in his attempt to look innocent-

Tai: Who put you up to this? I know you're not smart enough to think of this on your own. –ignores the indignant cry- Was it Theo? No –shakes head when the Slytherin looks up from his homework with a coolly raised brow- Summer? Nah. –notices the American on her ipod-. Tell me who it is, now.

Draco: -crosses his arms and pouts- No.

Tai: Tell me or I'll tell Dawn you've been a bad boy.

Draco: -perks up- Really? You would?

Tai: What is that supposed to mean?

Draco: -shrugs, and smiles with cocky meanness- Dawn and I have a special bond. I like her better than you.

Tai: -plops down on the floor with a grumble- How is that when b I'm /b the one who … oh forget it. Stupid Slytherin. Well I like Harry better!

Draco: -snorts- No you don't.

Tai: Yes, I … Well no I don't but … I … Oh, stop trying distracting me from the good readers … don't say a word pasty one!

Pridwyn: Pasty one? –scribbles down on parchment of Insults to Belittle Her Favorite Ferret-

Draco: -growls-

Tai: Ignore them. Slytherins. Anyways. Please review. Please continue to read. You are correct in guessing that this story will center mostly on Blacks. Narcissa. Tonks. Sirius. Draco ... unfortunately, and of course Summer and her dad if he decides to come over. And also Harry who isn't a Black by blood but Sirius IS his godfather.

Draco: Frickin Hairy Pothead

Tai: -ignores him- It will also be a centered around minor characters and Slytherins, in connection to the Blacks. Because Dawn and I wave the Minor Characters banner, along with the Odd Couples, We Heart Severus, Red Hair and Freckles Rule, and 'OCs Have Feelings Too … As Long As The Aren't Dull Sues' banners. And we wave them proudly. Dawn also has a Neville Pwn'd the Snake button. And I have a I Adore Hufflepuffs one. –shrugs- Yes, we are strange but you'll never be bored!

Draco: –snores as he cuddles with his stuffed toy dragon-

Tai: He doesn't count. –goes to find someone to complain to about Draco-


	2. Welcome to My Nightmare 2

Disclaimer: Dawn and I own nothing. We are nothing but simple plebes that enjoy to read and love music, namely rock pre-2000. Harry Potter and co. are the brainchildren of JK Rowling. Title and lyrics are Alice Cooper's Welcome to My Nightmare.

SaOF—SaOF—SaOF—SaOF—SaOF—SaOF—SaOF—SaOF—SaOF—SaOF—SaOF—SaOF—SaOF

Tai: Hi. I really meant to have this up sooner. Sorry. Though disappointed. I KNOW this story is being read. The hits say that. But people aren't reviewing and that really sucks. Please review. Tell us what you'd like to see. What works. What doesn't. Or just say hi and whether ya enjoyed it or not. We LOVE reviews. It keeps the muse going. Dawn works great with encouragement and despite the fact that I write slow, I write faster with her nagging me :-P So ya see it's a cycle of sorts.

On another topic. Couples. This has Slash. This chapter has slash. Nothing heavy, at least this one. I figure I should list the pairings and what will they be. Next to them is their ship names. I know. I know. We're losers. But I think the ship names are SOOO creative and so cute some of them. We even came up with some of our own -bg- Those are the bold ones -sheepish-

Main: Fred/Summer Black(OC – **Red** **and Black Attack**). Tonks/Oliver Wood (**Change in Flight**). Remus/Sirius/Snape (Tormented Souls). Draco/Ginny (Fire and Ice). Ron/Hermione (Good Ship R/H). Harry/Pridwyn Parkinson(OC – **Green-eyed Angel**).

Background(Still will get screen time but not as much): Theodore Nott/Colin Creevey (**Photographs and Memory**). Marcus Flint/Penelope Clearwater (**Leftover Smarts**). George Weasley/Alicia Spinnet (Peaches and Cream). Percy Weasley/Seamus Finnigan (**Cauldronbottoms and Guinness**). Dean Thomas/Luna Lovegood (Take My Hand).

We take pairing requests. Anyone you'd like to see with, let's saaaaayy …. Blaise. Or Narcissa. Or Pansy. Or any of our other OCs. Just let us know. And if you come up with your own ship names we'd be happy to use them and give you credit.

Now on to the story …

**Welcome to my nightmare **

**I think you're gonna like it,**

**I think you're gonna feel**

**Like you belong**

Tonks nervously cleared her throat as she screeched to a stop not too far from the muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron. She had barely escaped beaming her head on the steering wheel and was currently too afraid to see how her passenger had faired. However, she was not a coward. She was sure there was SOME way she could send cousin Marcus a note that his sixteen year-old daughter had died from heart failure because of her driving. Slanting a look at said cousin, she saw that the girl was alive and well. Okay, maybe well was stretching it just a smidgen. "All right there?" Tonks asked with an embarrassed smile.

Summer grinned at her, "Now I know that Dad's hopelessness at driving is hereditary."

The older witch gave her a grateful laugh, "Oh, I wouldn't say that. Mum and cousin Sirius are great drivers. Maybe it skips around or something."

"Maybe. Dad's completely hopeless, which always makes Mom laugh considering he can do just about anything else with the flick of his wand."

"That's the way it usually is for most pureblood wizards. For me, however, it comes naturally." Tonks said as she parked the car and got out of it. They had already shrunk Summer's things and they were safe in the girl's pockets.

"So we're going to cousin Sirius's, right?"

Tonks nodded as they walked towards the pub. "I'm pretty sure he's expecting you. He and mum don't tell me anything. However, even if he isn't the manor is HUGE, you'll find someplace. Lucky for you you're coming now. If you had been coming last summer you would have seen the place at its worse."

"How's that?"

"Cousin Sirius parents were, ... oh what the hell. They were bloody effin evil." Tonks responded bluntly. " And they practiced heavily in the dark arts. They had, and some of the rooms still do, awfully vicious stuff just lyin about. Dangerous too."

"Okay. And I wondered why Dad left."

"Cousin Sirius left too, but as the only male heir in England he has to go back. His grandfather, while also a pureblood snob, apparently favored him and left everything to him. And I reckon he wants to give Harry a real home. " She replied with her usual perceptiveness.

Summer nodded, "So we're flooing from here?"

Tonks nodded in affirmative. "Yes, Tom runs this place, he's a squib and though muggles come here sometimes, there's a portal that leads to Diagon Alley. You should have cousin Sirius or Harry take you there, or I could when I've got the time." She smiled as they entered the establishment. She gave the small wave to the owner. "Wotcha, Tom."

"'Ello, Tonks." He flashed a smile, if one looked closely they could see that Tom was missing a few teeth. "Who's your friend?"

"Cousin." Was all she answered. She knew that Tom would understand.

Many wizards habited in the Cauldron and enough of them were friends with the still free death eaters. No need for them to find out that a way to get to Sirius and thus to Harry was standing right in front of them. By the way that Summer was dressed one would think that she was a muggle.

Tom nodded.

"Could we …?"

"Use the one in the office then."

"Thanks Tom." Tonks flashed him a grin. "Let's go." She gestured to Su mmer to follow her.

Summer followed her cousin, tramping down the sudden bout of nerves. She was meeting her family for the first time. She was being introduced to the famous Harry Potter and she'd expected nothing more than a hidebound relative (probably a great aunt or something). This day was not turning out as expected.

Tonks placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder as they stepped into the floo. "It'll be fine. Cousin Sirius is like a huge kid and has all the eagerness of a ... puppy. Remus'll be there. And he'll make sure that neither of the dark-haired brats over-tire you. If you ever need anything that you can't ask of the other two ask Remus, he's just great." Tonks said with the smile of one speaking of a crush. "And Harry, ... Harry's Harry. You'll get along fine. Just relax."

"Okay," Summer held her breath. She hated to admit it but she tended to get floo-sick. Barfing all over her new family wasn't much of a first impression.

Giving Summer's shoulder one last squeeze, Tonks took some floo powder and through it to the ground, "Black Manor!"

Summer fell out of the floo at the feet of the most famous young wizard in history. She looked up into startlingly green eyes that were only emphasized by round wire framed glasses.

Harry held his hand out for the girl at his feet. And he had to smile when he saw her sooty band T-shirt, this one might actually understand him more often than not, which was a bit of a relief, "Or as I like to call it, Dracula's castle."

Summer laughed, "Are you telling me that you suck then?" she asked with a grin, she already knew she would like this boy. Not in a like like way but that, their personalities would gel.

"No, I'm not the one who sucks. Though I cannot, with certainty deny that a considerable amount of sucking does take place here," Harry's grin was teasing.

The faded blond man in the corner face turned a dull red which made Summer wonder just what Harry meant.

"Harry!" Tonks admonished but she didn't sound very scolding since she was laughing.

"Summer Black, everyone. Everyone, Summer Black."

"Is that the manners my dear sister taught you, Nymphadora?" A voice drawled from behind Harry and brought both Summer and Tonk's attention to the lovely woman sitting directly behind the boy wizard. "I'm sure she would be utterly appalled to hear that you lack it so."

Tonks blushed and winced. "Err, right. Um, Summer, that's Harry obviously. To your right is Remus Lupin and next to him is cousin Sirius. There is ... Zabini and Nott?!" Tonks blinked and then rapidly shook off her confusion. "And err, of course aunt Cissa." It was a with a bit of spiteful humor that Tonks saved her aunt for last and used the nickname that the older woman hated on top of it.

Summer waved, "Hey everyone. If you don't mind terribly I'm going to be sick," she ran from the room hoping she could find a bathroom somewhere before she puked.

"Well that was down-right warming." Zabini said with a wide grin.

Harry grinned again, "At least she promises to be interesting."

Nott, who was sitting next to Narcissa and reading a rather thick tome, barely raised a brow and snorted.

Tonks leaned into Harry and whispered, as well as she could ever whisper, "Why are they here and where is cousin Draco?"

"I'm completely in the dark for the most part. I do know that your delightful Auntie is here because she wanted to see if Summer was a proper Black. I think she's been greatly disappointed."

"I know." Tonks said with a wide, pleased grin. Disappointing Aunt Narcissa was a pastime both she and cousin Sirius enjoyed; despite her mum's scolding. Though Tonks was sure that if her mother could get away with it she would do it too.

"Draco's been disposed." Narcissa said her face barely shifted from a pleasant expression, but her voice was ice cold.

"So he sent us here to be all-around rat-ass bastards in his place. " Blaise added with a rather cheerful smirk.

It always unnerved her. The dark Slytherin was almost ALWAYS in good humor, which was alarming. He was a Slytherin after all. While Tonks knew that all Slytherins weren't evil gits, namely from her mother and Snape (who was still a git but not evil), it was really ... scary to see one so damn chipper.

"Urm, where's Parkinson then?"

"Trying to convince her father that they don't need a muggle flatscreen telly." Theodore answered, still not looking up from his book. Tonks would have thought he was joking but she wasn't sure if he knew how to make a joke. Unlike his companion, the boy had never cracked one, at least not in her presence.

"Ohhhhkay." She gave Harry a telling look.

"I have no idea about the telly," he shrugged.

Summer came back into the room looking even paler than usual.

"You alright?" Tonks murmured. "Want one of the house-elves to get you something?"

"No, I just barfed. I think I'm the only witch in the universe who gets floo-sick."

It was all Tonks could do not to burst out in laughter when she saw the look on her Aunt's face over Summer's shoulder.

Sirius quickly got her a glass of water, which she quietly thanked him for.

"Have a seat, too." Tonks said.

Summer sat in one of the mismatched kitchen chairs, "So how exactly am I related to everyone here?"

"Your father didn't tell you anything?" Narcissa's tone was neutral as she looked over at her cousin's daughter.

"Not a word. Aside from telling me that I was going to Hogwarts for my senior year and that someone would meet me at the airport."

"Nice to see that some people never change." The blonde woman murmured, her lips twisting in a slightly ironic smile.

Summer turned away from the blonde woman towards Harry, "So what will I need for school?"

"Depends on what NEWTS you're taking."

"Newts? Huh?" she looked at Tonks for clarification.

Narcissa watched the girl that was her cousin's daughter and couldn't help but think of how much the girl was like her father. Of course it irritated her how the girl had carefully, calmly dismissed both her comment and herself, it was a thing that Marcus would have done. In a strange way, it warmed her as much as it disgusted her. Marcus had always been a soft one. It was one of the reasons why he left, pathetic really. He never, ever planned ahead, sending his child here and not telling her anything. She was surprised that trait hadn't gotten him killed. Then again, Sirius was still living. In addition to his own worthlessness, it seemed that pathetic-ness had extended to his child. Just look at how she was dressed as if a common muggle.

Disgusting.

"Hmmm." Tonks frowned slightly over the fact that Summer didn't know what the NEWTS were. What did they teach over in America? No Houses (Which wasn't THAT bad), no NEWTS, and no Quidditch. Not that she was a Qudditch fanatic but really. They had Qoudpot of all the must ridiculous sports. "Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test, you take them at the end of your seventh year to help determine which jobs would be best for you, especially if you're considering being an Auror or getting any other Ministry occupation." She explained. "You would have to take your O.W.L.s, which stands for Ordinary Wizarding Levels and are taken during the fifth year, you see. You get tested on core subjects and whatever electives you've taken and your results decide what classes you should take." She frowned deeper at that. "Which might be difficult seeing as you don't know what they are, which means you didn't take them. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will figure it out." She smiled brightly and ignoring the loud snort from the Slytherin area. "We'll owl him and ask what he has planned, or maybe open up the firechat."

"Okay, it sounds like the NEWTs are like our MATs. I was preparing for the test in potions, charms, transfiguration, and herbology."

Tonks grinned, "Lucky for you, Snape doesn't teach potions anymore. Unlucky for you, Slughorn does. Good choices, interest in healing?" She was pretty sure most of them were a Healers requirement. At least she knew that Potions and Herbology were.

"I hadn't really thought of it. I was going to take post-grad studies in potions at Franklin but I don't know what I'm going to do now."

"I suppose you could always go back." Tonks suggested softly. "If you want to. But I doubt you'll get bored of us so quickly." She added with a teasing grin to alleviate the seriousness.

"Somehow I highly doubt it."

"Oh! And to answer your previous question."

"What question?" Summer frowned.

"The one how you're related to everyone here." Tonks replied. "What?" She said under the looks they were giving her. "Not my fault that I remember the oddest things." She responded to the amused looks with a sheepish shrug.

"It's a Black trait." Narcissa drawled. "I suppose having a muggleborn for a father and being in that ... funny little house can't erase that."

Tonks leveled her aunt with a fierce glare and unconsciously clenched her fists; mentally counting back from twenty she forced herself to relax and give a rather bright smile. "Right-o then, I guess it doesn't. But I suppose that having a muggleborn of a _Ravenclaw _father, makes it so that not only am I not an inborn fool but also rather brilliant."

Narcissa laughed, the hidden insult just rolling off her back, "Now, now little badger. I was just making an observation."

Tonk's smile became decidedly mocking and sweet, "I just bet you were." She couldn't help but bite out. She couldn't stand her aunt's condescending tone especially when it came to the father she simply adored.

Summer rolled her eyes, "Enough with the posturing about which freaking house everyone is from. I, for one, don't care. Can you please let Tonks finish the explanation I asked for?"

Sirius had to chuckle. Marc's little girl had a backbone, which was a good thing. The wizarding world needed young ones like her. He cast a quick glance at Remus to see if he saw the same things in Summer and was happy to see the knowing sparkle in Remus's eyes.

"Your dad is uncle Alphard's son with Imerta Nott, who happened to be a second cousin of Theodore. Making your dad first cousins with my mum, cousin Sirius, and Aunt Narcissa." Tonks explained, easily recalling the family history her mother had drilled into her brain . "You're related to Harry because Dorea Black married Charlus Potter, making you and Harry fourth cousins twice removed. You and I are ... well it's easier just to say cousins." Tonks smiled. "Blacks haven't been related to Lupins for some centauries and Zabini is from an Italian family. Did I miss anyone here?"

"Nope, I think I have it."

"Good."

"When does school start anyway?"

"September first."

"So, there's a month before classes start . Cools."

Tonks smiled at the American girl. She was sure that it would be one interesting month, it was a shame that she wouldn't be able to get off. Why couldn't Death Eaters be good little pureblooded elitists and just hand themselves over?

"Sooo...um... where's my room?" Summer finally asked.

"Yes, Sirius. Where is the girls room?" Narcissa asked with what could be called a grin but was very similar to a shark's smile. Her cousin was always acting and never thinking. Did he really think he could deal with a teenage girl, especially in this manor? Yes, perhaps it was in better straits then it had been last year but it was still barely habitable. How did he expect to put up with an as good as a muggle child? Then again better him than her. For many reasons, some obvious and others...

"Remus and I fixed up the burgundy suite for you, Summer. I realize the coloring isn't much like what a girl your age would prefer but the suite itself gives you a little privacy in a house full of males. Dor...Tonks could you show her to her room?"

Tonks quirked her brow and gave her mother's cousin a sour look at his near slip up before turning and giving Summer a cheery smile. "Come on then."

"Narcissa really doesn't like me does she?" Summer asked as she followed Tonks through the gloomy halls of Black Manor.

"It's not that she doesn't like you, as a person, I think she doesn't like what you represent. And not just the muggle clothing but that you're well, your dad's daughter. Mum says they were as close as aunt Narcissa ever gets to a person, which is saying something because she and Snape are as thick as thieves are and no matter what may be said about the woman herself the world knows she'd do ANYthing for Draco. So, if I must make my guess it probably hurts to see you and to know she was hardly mentioned."

"They were close? Really? Cause Dad won't talk about what made him come to America."

"If I knew I'd tell you but it's apparently this great kept secret."

"Damn. Dollars to donuts it has to do with a woman. Dad NEVER dates. And he was only with my mother because he wanted a child."

"You don't think that ..." Tonks stopped her comment before the rest passed her lips and shook her head. No, that was too much. Even for this family. Nevertheless, it would make a lot of sense.

"Don't think what? 'Cause, trust me, I think...A LOT. Dad used to call me his little Ravenclaw, whatever that means, when I'd start thinking too hard."

"Umm ... I don't think it's my place to say. Besides I'm sure you'll figure it out then if you're so smart." She says with a small laugh.

Remus leaned into Sirius, not close enough to touch but close enough to whisper in his ear, "I believe that young Summer and Dora have hit it off quite well."

Sirius nodded at his old friend and turned to his cousin, "Are you sure, Cissy, that you don't want Summer to stay with you and Lucius?"

Narcissa shot Sirius a look of utter disbelief, "I knew that you went insane in Azkaban, cousin, but I didn't think it impounded on your innate stupidity. Yes, why don't I invite the practically muggle-raised brat to Malfoy Manor to have tea and crumpets with my husband. I'm sure she can even braid his hair and share their commonality of ... wait, nothing!" Her sarcastic tone cutting. "Of course I don't want her staying with me. What kind of pureblood do you think I am? Lucius would about have a stroke and then where would I be?" Have a stroke right after he killed her, Narcissa thought dryly. "Depending on you for allowance? I think not." She sniffed disdainfully. "Keep the child with you and away from me. I was just curious."

"Cissy, she is a pureblood. Her mother is Min Holly. She's quite simply an American witch. The witches and wizards there are as different as the American Muggles are from the British Muggles."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes slightly before giving a light shrug, "Hmm. Well, you can't blame me with how she dresses. Obvious blood traitor." She countered

Sirius was taking a breath for the next volly when he was stopped by a restraining hand from Remus, "She's baiting you."

"I don't care."

"You should, she's a guest in our house and your family."

"I was smote from the family tree, remember Moony?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to be rude."

Sirius patted Remus's hand, "You are, as always a better man than I."

It was all Narcissa could do not to roll her eyes.

"But is it okay," Theodore asked softly. "for him to bait her? She was only giving as well as she was getting."

"Theodore, Remus isn't Slytherin nor is he a Black. To him it isn't kind."

"Who said it was? I was simply stating that you started it you should also apologize. Keeping with manners." The boy quietly stated a slow smirk quirking at a corner of his mouth.

"Yes, Sirius." Narcissa said in a precise impression of offended woman, while inwardly she was grinning with glee, "Do apologize."

Blaise snickered loudly.

Theodore rolled his eyes at the other boy before putting his attention back to his book.

"I'm sorry that I brought up something that was long ago buried Cissy. It was unkind of me."

"Very well." Came the words of a slightly mollified female. "You are forgiven." You flea-ridden dog!, She added silently to herself.

"Truly though, Cissy, you have to admit that there is quite a bit of Marc in her attitude and she could nearly be Draco's sister."

With a bland smile she simply replied, "They are rather close in age aren't they? But that is as good as saying that he and Harry could nearly be brothers."

Blaise found that particular comment to be quite humorous.

"Zabini do desist of laughing like a hyena, it is unbecoming of a boy of your status."

Nott snorted. That summed up Blaise's entire existence in one sentence.

"Of course, Lady Malfoy. Do forgive me." He murmured, clearly struggling with his laughter.

Theodore rolled his eyes again.

"I didn't mean in age, Cissy, did you not notice how much she looks like Draco?"

Really. Thick! He was truly, truly thick! "Somewhat hard to miss." She said icily, but if one listened closely they could hear the strain in her voice. It near killed her to see the child looking like the perfect combination of two out three of the most important males in her life. She really wanted to hate Summer for looking so and acting so much like her Marc but all she had been able to do was stare, and wonder.

Remus smiled at Narcissa, "She does have the Black eyes. Or a variant thereof, that's hard to mistake."

"Yes." Narcissa replied softly. "She does, quite similar to Draco's ... a bit darker of course. But there it is. Hmm well."

"She's a pretty girl, though I don't think she knows it," Harry said quietly from where he was seated. He tended not to speak a lot when Narcissa was around because the Malfoy family still made him uneasy.

Narcissa snorted although not at all meanly at Harry's comment. It was an acceptance of fact for it was another thing that showed that Summer was truly her father's daughter.

"Harry, you'll eventually learn that one of the things that often makes people attractive is the fact that they are unaware of their own beauty. Those who are considered beautiful are often not attractive," What Sirius left unsaid but what was likely understood by at least half of the room's occupants is that Sirius was speaking, not of Summer Black but of the life worn werewolf sitting at his side.

"Oh, vomit." Theodore muttered.

Blaise started to giggle once again, but the not so scolding look that Narcissa was giving him cut him off. He knew that she was thinking the same thing. Gryffindors were highly amusing when they were sappy.

Harry cast a sidelong glance towards the Slytherins, "So, basically, what you're saying is that though we might want to screw the beautiful ones you fall in love with the lovely ones?"

"In love, Potter?" Blaise asked sounding amused. "You need to be in love to screw?"

"You wouldn't." Theodore muttered.

Blaise flashed him a grin, "As if you should talk."

"Of course I shouldn't." Theodore smirked. "I'm unsociable."

This time it was Blaise who snorted. It wasn't so much that Theodore was unsociable but more that he was like their Head of House and didn't bother with those he didn't like, and there were a lot of those. "Well Potter?" Blaise demanded smoothly but quickly switching gears from Theodore back to Harry.

"No, which is why I made the distinction. Screwing is about bodies. Love isn't."

"Screwing isn't about bodies, Potter. It's always been more than that. It's need, satisfaction, power, maybe even hunger but the body doesn't really matter. The situation does." The rather stoic reply still tinged with a hint of amusement.

"Is this another difference in houses then?" Harry asked.

"Probably." He admitted.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face and accidentally revealing the scar on his forehead, "I'm trying to understand, really I am."

"Why?" Theodore asked, cocking his head. Truly curious.

"You haven't before." Blaise added.

Narcissa looked back and forth between the three boys, her expression blank, but her eyes taking in everything.

"Facing Voldemort made me realize a lot of things. Defeating him forced me to make some really tough decisions. When I was wand to wand with him I kept remembering the sorting hat telling me that I was as likely a candidate for Slytherin as I was Gryffindor. And it came to me, in those moments, that it isn't the houses that are good or evil. The paths are forged by our decisions not the placement from the Sorting Hat."

Blaise gave him a measuring look before cracking a grin, "You stole that from Dumbledore."

"Sounds like something, Mr. Parkinson would say." Theo whispered softly so only the other two near him would hear.

Blaise nodded, the thought making his grin widen. Draco would hate that Potter was sounding like the only male he trusted outside of Snape.

"I thought that, by now, people would have realized that I'm more than Dumbledore's lackey."

"Potter, it's going to take more years for that to ever happen." The dark Slytherin said, his tone almost friendly. "Nevertheless, that isn't what I meant. I was simply pointing out it was something that the batty old fart would say."

Harry shrugged, "Doesn't make it less true for that. But it's funny, people only pull the house stuff when its convenient for them. Look at Luna, she's Ravenclaw but no one thinks about how smart that must make her."

"I think Lovegood is absolute genius."Blaise protested.

"That's because she was the only one who would answer your herbology question when I wouldn't." Theodore points out. "Which is a shame, since she's a year younger than you."

Blaise shrugged. He didn't like Herbology, didn't see the point of it. "Still think she's a genius. A laugh-o-riot too. But Pothead's right."

Theodore rolled his eyes. Only Blaise could insult someone while sounding absolutely sincere and kind about it.

"What? He is. For example, I have a friend who was almost sorted into Hufflepuff but they chose Slytherin. Never once met a person as loyal or as prideful."

"Or look at Hermione, she really should be Ravenclaw but she was Sorted Gryffindor."

"I always wondered about." Theodore said.

"The hat knew I needed her and Ron both."

The Slytherin boys did a bit of synchronized nodding. Of course, they agreed because they felt the same way about their Hufflepuff Slytherin hybrid. They didn't say that out loud though. They may have been having a cordial conversation with the Boy-Who-Apparently-Would-Keep-On-Living but that didn't mean they liked or even trusted him enough to tell him things about their friend.

"I wonder what things will be like at school this year."

"Quite possibly peaceful."

Everyone turned to look at Tonks as she descended the stairs with Summer. The girls had finished putting Summer's things away.

"Old V-voldie is gone, and most of the Death Eaters are either in Azkaban or on their way there. Nothing to worry about. Also," her tone taking a teasing quality as she cut her eyes in Harry's direction. " there's no reason at all for the Golden Trio _or_ the Hex Four" She continued as she gave Blaise and Theodore with a sharp Look. "to get into trouble."

"I don't believe in the man."

"No," Theo muttered. "you just rather be in him."

Summer chuckled at the overheard comment.

Blaise flashed an unrepentant grin.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Zabini what would your mother say?"

Blaise opened his mouth to point out that for a woman who had seven husbands his mother had no right to say anything, in fact she encouraged him, however Mrs. Malfoy cut him off.

"Stand up gentlemen. We are leaving."

Summer approached the two boys, "It was nice meeting you," she said.

Theodore gave her a respectful tilt of his head while Blaise took her hand and kissed it,

"The same could be said to you." He said with a wink.

Narcissa hesitated but it was barely noticeable for she said, in a cool tone, "Welcome to the family, Summer."

"Thank you cousin Cissy."

"Well then." Narcissa said with a curt nod. Standing up and smoothing her robes, she apparated out of the manor with Blaise and Theodore right behind her.


	3. She Likes Me for Me

**A/N: Hey, it's Dawn this time. I hope that the update is up to everyone's liking. We're trying to judge what we **_**think**_** everyone will like but it's been kinda tough since we've been basically non-existent in the review department. Which we're cool with because, well, we're cool like that but it does make for some rough waters when editing.**

**That said, this chappie is one of my favorites because it introduces a whole slew of new characters and also hints at some romances to come. That and Summer gets a little—very little—action. ;-P**

**And of course, none of this belongs to us. **_**Harry Potter**_** belongs to JK Rowling and "Hey Leonardo (She Likes Me for Me) belongs to Blessid Union of Souls.**

She likes me for me  
Not because I sing like Pavarotti  
Or because I'm such a hottie  
(Sigh)  
I like her for her  
Not because she's phat like Cindy Crawford  
She has got so much to offer  
Why does she waste all her time with me?  
There must be something there that I don't see  
Don't see...

"Hey Leonardo"

-Blessid Union of Souls

"I really hate the floo," Summer muttered darkly as she and Harry were deposited in the main room of the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry cupped her elbow, "Only one more year and you can apparate."

"Thank Merlin. Who else are we meeting today?"

Harry grinned down at Summer, "My best mates Ron and Hermione. Maybe Ron's sister."

"Now Harry ..."

"...did you forget to mention us?"

"Or are we just ..."

"...not your friends?"

"Forge, I do believe I'm hurt."

A red head bobbed up and down in a quick nod of understanding,

"Completely devastated Gred."

The two mischievous grinning faces were nothing but.

Harry rolled his eyes at the twins.

Summer laughed out loud. They were adorable.

"You two idiots, leave Harry alone."

A frightfully tall redhead muttered with the roll of his eyes before grinning at one of his bestest friends in the world. "Glad to see ya, mate. This the chit you were talkin' 'bout? Snuffles cousin?"

Two resounding smacks hit Ron on each side causing the seventh year Gryffindor to let out a rather loud,

"Bloody Hell!"

"Now, Ronnikins where are your manners?"

"Yes, quite atrocious them are. Calling the girl a chit."

"What would mum say?"

"I know JUST what mum would say, Gred."

Ron favored his older brothers with a rather dark scowl.

Hoping to save the scowling boy Summer turned to the twins, "What are your names, really?" she asked then added, "What's a chit?"

"What makes you think that are names aren't Gred and Forge?" Fred asked his impish grin widening.

"Chit means girl, or small child." George explained.

"Because you seem to enjoy being a unit so much that I'm guessing it's a mishmash of your two names," she grinned back at the more impish of the two.

"Harry, what are YOU doing with such a smart girl?" Fred asked in mock amazement. "Almost as bad of Hermione going out with Ron, here."

"Hey!"

"Now, now Ronnikins. You know he means nothing by it. Well, nothing much." George smiled as he stopped his younger brother from lunging towards his twin.

Ron was forever letting his temper get the best of him, especially when it came to their harmless jokes about Hermione being smarter than he. Everyone with eyes knew those two belonged together and since the twins had two pairs amongst themselves they liked to believed that they were one of the first ones to realize the fact.

"Never much, ickle one." Fred smiled. "The jig is up George."

"Hmm, sadly that is always the way."

"It seems that she's caught us red-haired."

"So it would seem. I'm George and he's Fred, but apparently you're a smart one so I'm sure you already knew that." His smile widened a bit more.

"I did, I just wanted to hear it from you. Well, that and Harry told me that Ron had twin brothers named Fred and George who owned a joke shop around here somewhere."

"There you go Harry always ruining our fun." Fred pouted.

"Worse than Hermie."

"No, no one's worse than Hermie."

"Except for mum."

"True," Fred conceded before giving Ron an intrigued look. "Is Hermie going to be the next Mrs. Weasley, Ronnster?" He smirked.

"Oh, brother." George groaned. "You must admit that she has the pipes for it."

"Indeed." Fred quickly agreed. Neither brother giving Ron a place to gather breath and enter. They were enjoying how red he was turning. Whether it was by embarrassment or annoyance they didn't really know and they really didn't care.

"The thought that there is no danger once Voldemort is gone is simply ridicu...oh Harry, you're here," Hermione smiled at her friend in greeting but gravitated towards the tall glowering redhead.

"That's why burk and bigger burk are here to protect us,"

Ron said sourly as he jerked his thumb towards the twins with one hand while he wrapped his other arm around Hermione's shoulder. Ron was relieved to be FINALLY going out with her. No more worrying about Krum, no more dating Lavender to try and make her jealous. No more fear that she would take his subtle comments and touches the wrong way or even worse not the wrong way. It had all been a major headache, subtlety was not his strong point, and now he could be as bloody obvious as he wanted. And better yet, she didn't seem to mind! He really wouldn't have been able to stop even if she had; Ron had to reassure himself that Hermione Granger truly was there. Standing next to him. Not just as his best friend but as his girl. It was both bizarre and fantastic. Even if they still argued like cats and dogs.

Such as with the danger thing.

Ron didn't think there was any danger and if anyone could protect themselves it was, well, them. The last thing they needed were baby-sitters, especially baby-sitters who would harass him every time he even glanced at his girlfriend. It was irritating as hell.

Hermione wrapped her arm around Ron's waist secretly adoring the security she felt when she was next to him, "You must be Summer," she finally said to the new girl, "I'm Hermione and that's Ginny," she pointed towards the girl who was trying not to look at Harry. Their breakup two months ago had not been good. Hermione still hadn't heard the details though.

"Now, that we're all in one place let's head out." George says. "We'll play the getting to know you game at the shop."

"If you're in such a rush you shouldn't have volunteered to come." Ron pointed out.

Fred made a grimace. "Volunteer is such a strong word."

"A lie too." George added.

"We were bullied."

"By mum."

"Ahh," Ron's look became highly sympathetic. His brothers annoyed the hell out of him but all that was nothing under the force that was their mother. Bill was still afraid of her and he was a married man out in Egypt. They (all the boys, including Percy) used to have theories that if they had just sent their mum in a really foul mood after Voldemort they would have won a long time ago. Not that they would ever have that chance because Molly Weasley would never go to far away from her children. She loved them that much, and she also didn't trust them. Rightly so. "Well then I suppose we can be a bit quick about it. Who's watching the shop?"

"Lee." George said.

"That's not bad-"

"And Alicia." Fred sighed, when he said the name of his twin's girlfriend.

Alicia was a nice girl but there was always the fear she would always glare particularly recalcitrant clients away.

"Who's Alicia?" Summer asked.

"Spinnet. My girlfriend. We went to Hoggywarty together." George said. "Superb chaser." He said with a slightly dreamy expression.

"Bossy too." Fred supplied. "Another female that proves that Weasley men love domineering women."

Summer raised an eyebrow and suddenly she looked very much the Black, "ALL Weasleys?"

Hermione sent Ron a startled look, was there finally a match for Fred out there? She hadn't thought it possible.

Ron was missed Hermione's look for trying not to laugh.

He thought Summer looked like Tonks or Sirius when they didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused but either way were ahead of the game. Poor Fred-not!-hadn't been around that look as often as he and didn't know what it meant. This was going to be fun.

"Oh, yes." Fred nodded in mock seriousness. "Dad says it's because we're too much to handle." A slightly but decidedly smug smile grew across his mouth.

"Not too much, you just need the right set of hands," her face was impish under the wispy fringe she wore.

Harry had to hold back a chuckle, he'd heard Sirius use that tone with Remus on more than one occasion. Regardless he actually wondered if Fred knew what he was getting. He'd spent enough time with Summer over the last fortnight to realize that, though she was sweet, she had a very Black-ish streak.

Ron and George sputtered into laughter as Fred reddened slightly; however, Fred was always interested to try something new. So with an impish grin of his own, he said, "Well, can't know if they're the right hands until I give them a try. Are your hands up for a try?" He asks in patented good-boy innocence, hazel eyes twinkling.

She held her tiny hands up for inspection, "What do you think?"

He leaned close, narrowing his eyes and made some approving noises, "They are a bit delicate looking. But looks can be deceiving."

George rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt at flirting, "You can look at her hands while we get the ickle ones school supplies."

"Eager to get to your love?" Fred asks as he grins knowingly at his twin over his shoulder.

"More like wanting to make sure my love doesn't run us out of business." George muttered, lowly.

Fred laughed before holding his hand out to Summer, "Experimental purposes."

Ginny pretended to vomit.

Summer took Fred's hand, delighting in the shiver the touch of his skin caused. It felt nearly like the first time she'd touched her wand.

Ron gestured to them with a grin, "You reckon he'll stop harassing us now?" He whispered to his best friends.

"I believe that he may have more pressing matters on his mind, yes," Hermione answered.

"Like what?" Ron wondered with a frown, his confusion causing the whisper to come out a bit loud.

"Like the fact that Summer is a very pretty girl who seems to be witty enough to hold her own with him, prat," Hermione's final word was said affectionately.

"Well, there is that too." A small grin tugging at his mouth. "S'pose the first bit will be all by accident."

"I believe so."

Summer looked at Fred curiously, "So are they?"

"Too soon to know."

"How will you find out?"

"Dunno." He said honestly, giving a slight shrug. "When it happens you'll be the first to know."

"Good to hear that," her grin was wide and delighted.

Fred gives a crooked smile of his own. He wasn't one for poetic fancies, that was more of George's thing if it was to be any of theirs, but he had to say the way her grey-blue eyes shined they made him think of the stars at night. Her smile lit up her entire face; it was a breath-taking transformation.

There was something about Fred's disarming grin that spoke to her. She'd always crushed on boys she knew she couldn't have simply because they were safe. She had a feeling that there was nothing safe about Fred Weasley.

The large group exited Leaky Cauldron to the wall that separated the muggle world from the magical one. With a few expert tappings of his wand the wall's brick's moved for George Weasley, allowing him and the others behind him access to Diagon Alley.

Summer couldn't help but laugh, "That is freaking awesome."

Fred's smile widened, he didn't recall seeing someone so excited by the movement of the wall since he was seven and little Ginny was seeing it go for the first time.

"I mean, I've been doing magic since I was eleven and Dad's always done magic but holy crap, every time I see something like that I remember how amazing what we can do really is."

Fred let out a laugh, "You're so adorable."

Fred's compliment made her flush a light pink. She wasn't used to guys calling her anything. Back home she was sturdy Summer who was sure to get everyone out of whatever scrape they managed to get themselves into.

George rolled his eyes in amusement at the two burgeoning love birds, "Where to first?" He asked, taking charge.

"We need to get our books for this year," Hermione said from beside Ron.

"I need food for Arnold," Ginny added.

"I need new dress robes. Sirius was pitching a fit over the fact that I've outgrown my old ones," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I need everything," Summer pitched in though she was honestly more interested in talking to Fred than finding a uniform.

"Okay then, first Madame Malkin's, then F and B, and lastly the Menagerie. That sound good to everyone?"

"Could we stop by Quality Quidditch and then get something to eat too?"

George gave his brother a look of exasperation, not buying the smile of sweet innocence at all.

After all Ron was no where as good at it as Gin was, "Fine, Ronald," he said not bothering to point out that Ron had gotten a snack before they had left the Burrow and had eaten three meat pies at the Leaky Cauldron. He smirked at the sour look that was shot in his direction, "Let's go."

"Aye, aye Captain," Came Ron's sarcastic mutter.

George just shook his head as his smirk widened.

"It's okay, Ron," Hermione whispered to him, "You're still growing, of course you're hungry all the time."

The corner of Ron's mouth quirked up into a grateful grin as he pulled his girlfriend tighter to his side.

Hermione slid her hand under his T-shirt at his back since his robe covered her hand.

Ron couldn't help the shiver the speared down his spine at the touch of her hand against his skin.

Man she drove him nuts, and not just in the annoying way she prattled on. No, in fact it was BECAUSE of the annoying way she prattled, one of the becauses any way. It was so Hermione and everything about her drove him stark and raving mad, "There's an alley right over there. We could slip away before they noticed," he said with a saucy grin.

"Your mum told us to stay with the rest of the group," her tone was prim but her eyes were sparkling.

"Well, I don't fancy the rest of the group watching us snog," Ron said his tone mimicking hers perfectly but he just couldn't kill that grin.

"Lead the way then Mr. Weasley," she slid her hand further up his back.

"Oi! You two, either go find a closet somewhere or come the hell on!" George bellowed, squinting his eyes into the sunlight to see them. "Some of us have places to go!" He mentally ticked the score board. Five times for making Ronnickle blush today. He was quite disappointed in himself and his twin. Usually they would have been up to twenty but, George thought as he slanted Summer and Fred a look, it seemed he would be alone for that endeavor.

"Fred, I trust you can make it for a bit without someone watching over you. Ron and I will...um...Ron...we'll..." Hermione trailed of in embarrassment.

"I'm not quite sure that he's the one who needs looking after," he smirked. Not that he should talk because he was considering convincing Summer the benefits of alleyways himself.

George out and out laughed at Ron's scowl, "Your face will stay like that Ronald. Fine," he sighed like one in a trying situation, "Go then."

Hermione dragged Ron off before he could get himself in trouble, "Now what do you have planned?" she asked him as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Now if I tell you it ruins the whole spontaneity part," Ron tried for seriousness but failed miserably.

"Then lead the way," Hermione said with a grin.

"Will do," he replied as he began to tug her towards the alley he remembered seeing. It hadn't been too far from Twilfltt and Tatting, which Ginny oh so affectionately called Nitwits and Prattlings, he spotted Pansy Parkinson trying out for new robes while Draco Malfoy sat next to her and Blaise Zabini looked as if he wanted to gouge his eyes out. Ron felt vaguely sympathetic towards the other boy. It was bad enough that he had to be there while a woman was trying on clothing; it had to be even worse to watch Pansy Parkinson do it.

Ron added a little speed in his step to prevent his girlfriend from seeing her enemy. A quick killing to what would be a rather good snog? Listening to her go on about how vile the Slytherin girl was and how the fancy clothing shop was an insult to anyone who wasn't pureblood. Since the owners preferred clientele of the pureblood and wealthy kind.

Hermione followed behind Ron with a goofy smile on her face. She'd felt on the verge of barminess since she and Ron had finally acted on what was apparently a long standing mutual attraction. The worst part is that she didn't seem to care. It was like the touch of Ron's warm skin destroyed brain cells but she'd gladly lose all of them for the way he made her feel.

Spotting the alley he quickly tugged her into it and leaned back against the wall. Pulling her body flush against his, he wrapped his arms under hers and easily slid her up his body so that she could wrap her legs around his. When she did that, he attacked her lips.

She moved the collar of his robes aside so she could slide her hands down the neck of Ron's shirt. She craved the feel of his warm freckled skin.

He groaned loudly against her mouth as his hips rocked against hers. Her touch truly did make him nutters.

She wrapped her legs more firmly around his hips.

He gasped lightly as he pulled his mouth from her, "Oh Gods, 'Mione...what you do...fuck...need you so much," he murmured his words cutting off as he rained kisses down her neck, his hands sliding from the base of her spine. One to cup her arse and the other slipping past her robes and under her shirt.

Hermione arched herself against Ron's hand. They'd gone this far once before in the airing closet at the Burrows.

With a rather loopy and lust filled grin, Ron slowly began to push down the strap of her bra and the edge of her shirt up so he could finally truly see.

"Why on Earth would Fred leave his...Oi! Ron, if Mum saw you right now she'd go mental. Not to mention the fact that I think that there are ordinances about this kind of thing happening in alleyways," Percy pushed his horn-rimmed glasses up his nose.

Ron stiffened before laying his hot, and growing hotter by the minute forehead on her Hermione's shoulder. He was pretty sure that his face was the reddest that it had ever been. The only thing worse than being caught by Perfect Perce and being told about 'ordinances' would have been caught by his mother.

At the thought Ron let out a loud and thoroughly mortified groan.

----

"Why are we doing this again?" Blaise Zabini asked in a monotonous and aggravatingly bored tone.

He had been bored out of his skull from the minute they stepped into Diagon Alley. He hadn't thought that anything would make him want to beat his head against a door more than Herbology but sadly he stood corrected. He was also standing with a heavy-load of books in his arms.

"Because we have to play nice with Parkinson," Draco Malfoy hissed back to one of his best mates. It grated Draco to have to play nice with anyone especially if there wasn't anything in it for him. Particularly if he had to been told, no ordered, no THREATHED to do it. Quite honestly he would like nothing more than to drop the growing piles of books over Pansy's giggling, stupidly superior voiced, dog-faced head and be done with the ridiculous bint. Sadly though he couldn't manage to do that. Since he had promised to "play nice" with the annoying girl. And while Draco Malfoy did many things he was never one to go back on his word. Especially if the person he gave his word to had a good bit of blackmail on him and was nearly as good at hexing as he was. And that was saying something.

"One of these bloody days I'm going to kill Pridwyn," Theodore Nott said with a surprising amount of rancor; well surprising if you didn't know him. To those who did-namely Blaise, Draco, and Pridwyn Parkinson-Theodore had more than three inflections to his voice.

"No can do Teddy," Blaise sighed as if he had thought of the idea in every which way and had come up unsuccessful, "She's a Parkinson. She'd come back and still manage a way to boss around. Only difference then she wouldn't have to sleep."

All three males cringed at the thought of a Prid who never slept. The crazy girl was hard enough to keep up with now, the prospect was not acceptable.

"Besides," Theodore agreed in a logical tone. "Phoebus would have to avenge her and we'd be three dead snakes."

"True," Draco's sullen look had turned into a bit of a smug grin. Phoebus was Prid's younger brother (and of course Pansy's younger cousin) and he was excellent with wand work; since it was Draco who tutored him when he could. Sure it was underage Magic but Perry Parkinson had Scrimgeour in the Ministry as much in his hand, if not more than, Lucius Malfoy ever had with Fudge. Some rules were bended for 'Bus and Wyn, and of course by default Pansy.

"Bloody wish that Parkinsons could find a way to stay out of Azkaban though," Blaise sighed.

"I KNOW!" Draco whined rather loudly, startling a few of the customers. He simply glared meanly at them and they quickly went back to what they were doing.

It was the reason why they were in this predicament. Pansy's father had been captured three days ago and Pridwyn and her family insisted that everyone be kind to Pansy. Well, nearly everyone but that was a whole other topic and Draco was getting a bit rusty at his multi-whining.

"Would you three cease in calling attention to yourselves," a scornful voice hissed sharply behind them, "The idea is not to let the entire of Diagon Alley know that you are here Mister Malfoy."

Draco bit down his innate need to duck his head and sulk like had done as a child whenever his god-father had scolded him. Instead he simply sneered slightly and said, "I am sure I could be louder than a banshee, sir, and no one would hear me over Parkinson and Pridwyn arguing."

"Nevertheless, do try to keep some level of discretion or I will have to place that level upon you. Do I make myself clear?"

All three boys had visions of Snape turning them into toads to put in his potions. Couldn't make any noise there, "Yes sir," they chorused a bit resentfully.

Snape gave them one more glittering glare and went to find Perry Parkinson. He was many things but stupid had never been one of them, and he was not about to get in the middle of a Parkinson cousin "death match" as Theodore had so succinctly named it.

"Great," Draco muttered lowly, "Now we've been removed of our right to complain."

"We could always watch Pridwyn insult Pansy's legitimacy."

"Yes, but that would mean watching Pansy insult Prid and not being able to say anything,"

It was an unwritten rule between the three cousins; they could insult each other all they wanted but no else had better dare add their input. To untrained eye, the way the Pansy and Prid defended each other to the world one would almost think they could tolerate the other. "And you know how Draco gets when anyone insults Prid."

Draco gave Blaise a dark glare. As if he didn't get that way too?

He was about to comment when his friend started laughing. "What? What is it?"

Indignation gone at the prospect of fun.

"Bored to the gills? Never fear the Weasleys are here!" Blaise grinned widely as he jerked his head towards the window.

The other two boys turned to see nerdiest of the Weasley dragging Granger and the Weasel towards the bookstore. A VERY disheveled looking Granger and Weasel.

A similar grin slowly spread on Draco's features, "And let the fun begin."

"...okay, so then Dad told to idiot neighbor lady that she hadn't really seen the windows cleaning themselves but that we'd been attacked by a flock of albino bats. Do bats form flocks?" Summer paused in her story long enough to try to remember.

Draco Malfoy stiffened as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"Didn't we tell you? She looks eerily like you," Blaise murmured with an unusual sense of delicacy and softness.

Oh, sure them telling him had been one thing but seeing it was another. She looked exactly like him. Okay, no not exactly like him. Her hair was a warm dark brown, like you'd expect prized fur would be while his was very-near to white blonde. Her skin was a fine cream complexion, a bit darker than his and her features over all were less sharp and more rounded; as he supposed a woman version of him would be. Overall it gave her a face of those elves in that Ring movie Theodore and Prid had made him watch. Draco didn't think he looked like an elf, yes he was pretty, extremely pretty in fact but not that pretty (he was vain, not blind).

"What the bloody hell is she doing with a Weasley?!" were the words that sprang forth from his tongue when he saw Weasley shrug more than heard his answer.

"She's a yank, they have weird notions?"

Draco gave his friend a look that said that he was NOT amused, "She's a Black!"

"Tonks is a Black, Black is a Black, and Tonks' mother is a Black. Now-a-days Black's don't seem to be with the whole 'Down-with the blood traitors' bit. You're out numbered mate."

Draco merely snorted.

"Actually they're evenly matched. Three for three, don't forget Bellatrix," Theo, always with the making sense.

"Don't match my mother and myself with that psycho!" he hissed.

He missed the matching smirks his friends shared.

"Who's a psycho?" Pridwyn asked.

"You."

"Why, Blaise, you touch me."

"I could be."

"Hmm, not now. What's wrong with Draco?"

The boys jerked their head towards Summer, "Ahh, the prodigal cousin. We could go say hi, dearie," though her voice was soft and caring, her tone clearly said they were going to go say 'hi'

"What do you call a flock of bats?" Summer finally asked the group as a whole though she'd been talking to Fred. She couldn't help it; there was just something about the older boy that drew her.

George shrugged, "A flock of bats?"

"That just doesn't sound right. But I don't remember what they're called."

"You've got m-" whatever George had been going to say became stuck in his throat, noise was only pushed out again as he began laugh, "Y-you could ask Hermie, she's knows everything. And by the looks of it, Ronnie's tonsil's religiously."

"Wha?!" Fred exclaimed quickly spinning around, taking Summer with him, to see Ron and Hermione. It only took one look to set him off.

Summer laughed aloud, though not cruelly, "Hermione you seem to be one lucky girl if he can make you that red in this short a time frame."

Hermione blushed further but smiled at the American.

Ron shot the twin's a rather smug look.

"Lucky, wouldn't be the term I'd use," said a cool voice, directly behind them all.

"Oh, this is just priceless!" Pansy who had spotted the group a bit after Pridwyn had, glided towards them. "The female Hagrid look-alike and her red gorilla throwback. How fitting." She tittered with a sickly sweet smile.

Draco thought it rather was but he would rather eat Hippogriff dung than agree with Pansy Parkinson, so he didn't say anything else for the moment.

Summer cocked her head to one side, "That's funny coming from Wednesday Addams. Or are you Pugsly? I can't really tell."

Theodore bit back a laugh. He understood the reference from his muggle uncle. The man enjoyed the movies and the comics.

Blaise who had no idea who those people were didn't bother to hide his laughter; he did now how an insult sounded and he did know what a pug was. Even though Pridwyn was glaring at him hard, he couldn't help it. The frigid glare that Pansy was giving to the newest Black simply intensified the look.

"Now, it isn't nice to point out other's deformities," Pridwyn casually drawled out the words, causing her already raspy voice to sound lower, "Two wrongs do not a right make."

Yeah she agreed with this girl but her father would have her hide if she didn't at least attempt to defend Pansy. He was very for family togetherness; and besides Pansy was hers and Phoebus' to insult, no one else's.

"Just wondering how she felt. See that's the thing I don't get. I'd blame it on being an American but people are just as bad on the other side of the pond. If you can dish it out you should be able to take it. See, since I have a tendency to be a bit sarcastic at times I'm perfectly okay when someone is sarcastic back. But she's cruel but can't accept cruelty from others. Not cool at all."

"I am perfectly able to handle anything you can throw at me," Pansy sniffed disdainfully.

Summer raised an eyebrow and the look she gave Pansy was pure Draco Malfoy, "I'd like to see that."

"Well, I'll be damned," Pridwyn gasped, "...you open your mouth Blaise Zabini and I will hex you," she snapped without looking at one of her best friends. It was completely uncanny to see some stranger look and act like someone she deeply loved.

"It is a bit disconcerting isn't it?" Draco muttered, going from no longer shocked with the situation to just plain amused, "You have to agree that I'm the better looking one though, no?"

Pridwyn snorted none too delicately, "You're obviously not the smarter one."

"Not ONE word Zabini," Draco snapped as he glared at Prid.

In the mean while Pansy glared at the both of them. She hated that they, all four of them truthfully, had the ability to seize whatever attention not focused on them and steal the scene.

"It is obvious. What? I'm not Zabini," Theodore smirked.

"Bloody traitors the lot of you," Draco muttered darkly.

"Don't worry Drakey, I find you pretty."

Draco flipped Blaise off.

"Now, see there that is why no one compliments you."

Draco just snorted. None too delicately.

"Holy shit, you're my cousin. I cannot believe I didn't notice that. You look a lot like Cissy."

Harry chucked, he had no idea how Hogwarts was going to handle Summer, she was almost like a force or nature.

"Yes. Apparently I am your cousin," came the sardonic reply, quickly covering amused surprise.

People always told him he looked like his father, never his mother. Then again she had yet to meet Lucius. With a small frown, he secretly hoped she never did.

"Sarcasm is a fine weapon, cousin, but it makes a poor refuge."

Draco's jaw clenched as his eyes narrowed, his face falling back in a mask at her words, "Who said anything about refuge?"

His question was lost under Prid's "Ooo, Dragon, I like her."

"So I've figured. Why don't you go and lure her to your bedchambers," he snorted.

Prid arched one mahogany brow, "First of all. I don't 'lure'. That's Pansy job. Second," she continued despite her cousin's gasp of outrage, "I think the little Weasley would have something to say on that. And third, you know it's only you or Potter for me."

A horrified expression descended over Draco's features at her words.

You could hear a growl coming from Ginny Weasley's direction.

"You wear it like a cloak, cousin. It wears thin after a while though, like poor cloth."

Draco gave them both petulant, angry glares, "I hate both of you so damn much," he grumbled.

"Oh is this the part where you cross your arms and stomp your feet and say 'I'll get you!'" Ron grinned, quite happy with the situation.

"No, this is the part where I hex YOUR robe of poor cloth and laugh over your smoking arse."

Before anyone knew what happened Summer had Fred's wand in her hand, "Try it, cousin. I won't hurt you but I will humiliate you."

Summer was fast, but Pridwyn was faster for not only was her wand out it was to Summer's collarbone, not too far from her throat. Threatening but not dangerous. "Draw?" She lifted a cool brow.

"You seventeen?"

"You think I care?" Prid's brow went higher, "But no. Sixteen just past March."

"Hey Fred?"

"Yes?" Fred was frowning at Pridwyn but couldn't help but grin at the way Summer toned her question. Sounded like she had something smart up her sleeveless sleeves.

"Can your Ministry of Magic trace when someone underage uses someone overage's wand?" her tone was still conversational.

"Of course." He frowned again, "But Scrimigeour is proving to be as bad as Fudge. Names like Malfoy and Parkinson and Yaxley seem to be above the law."

"What about Black?"

"Well, I honestly don't know," a slow smile spreading on his face, "You could ask Sirius."

"But not something you should try until you do," Pansy sneered.

Pridwyn rolled her eyes, "I'm not going hex anyone. What kind of fool do you take me for? Snape is my head of house and Perry is my father. I rather think I like both my arse and my ears intact," she said, however, she still didn't lower her wand, "Just don't ever threaten Draco in front of me. Or Blaise. Or Theo."

"Yeah, same here. Hermione and the Weasleys are safe," there was no fear in Summer. Though she didn't know it, it was the only thing that she inherited from her possibly late, certainly unlamented cousin Bellatrix.

Pridwyn cocked her head and smiled, her face warming, "Good. Never had anything against any of them, except the girl Weasel. She just grates on me for some reason."

"Tell me is anyone else slightly weirded out by the way their wands are pointed at each other and they sound like they're sitting for freaking tea?" Ron announced.

He got an enthusiastic nod from Blaise, not that that meant much since it was obvious the Slytherin was enjoying every minute of it.

"Probably because I broke up with Harry and you want him...bad," Ginny quipped.

"I want to get under Scarhead's skin not into his pants," came the droll reply.

"Really Weaslette, can't even keep Potter? How is Thomas by the way?" Pansy smirked, "I find the on and off thing you two have so amusing. As amusing as your illustrious dating career."

Ron lunged for Pansy. He didn't care if she was supposed to be a girl; no one implied those things about his sister. However, someone managed to hold him back. Surprisingly it was Draco. Ron would have thought the shorter boy would have enjoyed Pansy getting hit and him getting in trouble for it.

"Now, now you over grown chimp look alike from the Jungle Book," It was another thing Prid had made him watch, "Just breathe and relax. And use Granger's brain since you clearly don't have one of your own. Do you think here is the place to attack? No, you wait when she's alone...quite possibly in a compromising position and then called her a two-bit whore, before hexing her with class. Don't go muggle. It's unbecoming even for you," He sighed.

"Damn it Panz!" Pridwyn snapped, clearly annoyed and angry, "You know I just can't STAND it when I have to lower my wand first. You also know that I can't stand when what's mine is taken from me. Insulting Weaslette is my bit, not yours. Stick to insulting bushy-haired bucktooths, which by the way you need a new insult because not so bushy and not at all bucktooth." she said poking her cousin's shoulder with her wand for each sentence, "And for your information I happen to like Granger better than I like you so go and be like a hippogriff and it's arse and fly away. Look, I see Daphne; you two can act like you're not trying to get into Draco and Blaise pants. And incognito seduction not your bit," When Pridwyn was angry she tended to rage and babble. When Pridwyn was nervous she tended to rage and babble. In fact many suspected she just liked to rage and babble.

Theodore pulled Pridwyn back from Pansy, "What happened to playing nice?" his amusement evident.

"I changed my mind," she snorted.

"Breathe." he murmured in her ear.

She listened to him.

"Look Weaslette," Prid said not looking at Ginny, "No one thinks you're a whore. Poor but not a whore."

Harry snorted, "Who cares if she isn't rich, she's still just about the prettiest girl at Hogwarts," he didn't say that the only one prettier was Pridwyn.

Ginny gave Harry a strange look; he'd barely talked to her since their breakup.

Ron got a hopeful look in his eye. It would be great to officially make Harry his brother.

"Once again Saint Potter comes to the rescue," the comment was said at the same time by both Draco and Prid, the former sneering and the latter curious.

"Would you come to my rescue?" Pridwyn purred.

"I'll let Theo kill you if you don't stop right now!" Draco's horrified expression was back and his tone was downright disgusted.

However, Pridwyn had learned to ignore him when he was like this. She had learned to ignore him most of the time.

"To answer your question Pridwyn, yes I would. If someone were being unnecessarily rude or cruel I would."

She tilted her head and gave quirk of a smirk, "You're interesting Potter, really interesting."

Harry just shrugged and shoved the hair out of his eyes.

"Different too," she said softly. Just last year her lewd comments either would have made him blush or pissed him off, many times both. But now he was, she wanted to say calmer but that seemed too tame of an adjective.

"Kill me now," Draco muttered.

Blaise nodded. This was getting too sweet even for him to find amusing.

Theo just rolled his eyes.

Summer handed Fred his wand, "Thanks for the loaner."

His lips tilted in a crooked smile, "No problem whatsoever, Amazon woman."

"Amazon woman?"

"Yeah," Fred said his smile growing, "The quickness, the defense of my brother, the coolness under fire. You barely flinched when she put her wand to you. It was all rather exciting. Hence, Amazon woman. I figure it fitting. Sort of like that Xena woman on those deeveedeees, Hermie showed us last summer."

"At least I won't have to deal with being called too Mugglish by you."

Fred didn't know whether to look affronted on her behalf that someone would dare call her that or laugh because it was a rather inventive insult. So he settled for mild interest, "No. I'd never call anyone that. You've been called it before, then? By who? And what did you call them back?" a grin of childish and prankster curiosity started to grow on his face.

"A lot of the kids at my old school. I hung around with mostly non-wizarding students because Dad raised me in the Muggle world as a witch. It pissed a lot of pure blood kids off that I liked Muggle music and books. And usually words weren't necessary. Allie or I would get a bit more inventive with our revenge."

"Allie your best mate?"

She bit her lip, "Yeah, he was."

Fred raised a brow; he? However, the redhead didn't say anything. It was obvious that she missed her friend and the last thing she would need was him pointing out that Allie was a girl's name. He was sure both she and Allie already knew that. Instead he retook her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Allie could always come and visit. And there is that thing, the muggle fellytone. Hear it's faster than an owl. "

"I wish I could Fred, but Allie was killed at the end of last year. One of the kids at school thought it would be cute to curse him and I wasn't there to protect him."

Fred swallowed hard at the sudden dryness that his throat that came about from her almost dead tone. The tone reminded him of himself just earlier this summer when Lee had gotten badly hexed by a Death Eater. Luckily his best friend had made it out alive but it had been touch and go for a long time. The thought of his friend and the sight of seeing Summer being strong but obviously hurting caused him to act without thinking (not that such a thing was so unusual) and pulled her against him, "There, there." he didn't apologize cause it was nothing that he had done and he doubted that she would appreciate such trite words.

She wrapped her arms around Fred and let herself do something she'd denied herself since Allie's death, she cried.

"What does the bloody hell does she think she's doing?" Draco asked in clear distaste.

"It does look like she's crying," Blaise pointed out, knowing that his friend would not like the answer.

"In public? What more on a Weasley?! What kind of self-respecting person cries, let alone in public."

Pridwyn turned with narrowed eyes and whispered fiercely so only Theo and Blaise could hear what she had to say, "Don't be such a bloody hypocrite! As if you've never cried, Draco _Lucius_ Malfoy," she gave a pointed stress on the middle name, as if to remind him that he was not his father and that said man had made him cry plenty of times.

"Don't push her away before she sees the real you, my bright moon," her voice had softened when she noticed the mutinous flash of his gray-blue eyes, but it was still firm, "You're going to be in seventh year, you talk about being a man but don't you think it's time for you to show the world your Dragon face and not the face of the snake he wants you to be?"

"I really do hate you," he growled lowly. He hated how she could pluck up all his vulnerabilities and expose them to his own eyes. He hated that both Theo and Blaise could also.

"I know you wish you could," she gave him a warm smile that only her boys could see before it turned decidedly catty, "And continue to be a brat, I'll tell Scarface that you used to take pictures of him."

"So I could throw darts at!"

"Really?" she said in false surprise, "I seem to have conveniently forgotten that bit."

Ginny looked at George, "You okay with Fred going all emotional on you?" she asked.

George shrugged, "Of course. Besides, little firecracker, Fred's 'all emotional' involves wall and punching. He and Ronnikins are similar like that."

"Then what is that?" she gestured to where Fred was gently stroking Summer's dark hair.

"You heard, Hermie," George's grin was very cat with the cream as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, "Fred meeting his match," he was sure of it because George himself only acted like that with his mum and with Alicia.

Ginny found herself glancing at Malfoy and admiring his mouth thinking that it would look even tastier if he'd smile, "I'm the only single Weasley now."

Her older brother followed her line of gaze and almost laughed out loud. That match happening would be a cold day in hell. Not that he doubted his sister's determination when she wanted something, in fact he sort of felt bad for Malfoy if he was what she wanted. He just doubted that they'd work out. They'd probably kill each other the first hour.

"That's okay," George said as he put a companionable arm around her shoulders, "I really wasn't interested in the entire threaten the little sister's boyfriend thing. Ron's going to need a new hobby though," he chuckled.

"From the whisker burn on Hermione's neck I'm guessing that he has one."

George laughed out loud, "No, that's not so much as a hobby as the result of his stalwartness and patience in trying to get her to notice him. Pummeling and threatening the boys you like is his hobby, in fact I'd go as far as to call it his life's work," his tone teasing.

"He never threatened Harry."

"I figure he did in a more subtle way, or as subtle as Ron can ever be. But I imagine Ron had, still has in fact, grand ideas of he and Harry becoming brothers. But that's not happening is it?" he asked softly, not unkindly, "Something to do with crap called heroes duty?"

None of them really knew what had happened three months ago when Harry had broken up with his sister, and while George wasn't one to meddle in people's personal business he wanted his little sister to know that he'd listen if she wanted him to. With the last couple of months being so hectic he hadn't had a chance to let her know that.

"We both realized that we liked the idea of the person better than actually being with them. Anticlimactic, I know."

"Hmm, and what about you and Dean?"

"Dean has a thing for some Ravenclaw but he won't tell me who."

"Don't worry little sister, and don't tell Ron or Bill this or I'll never hear the end of it, but you will find the right guy. If anyone deserves to you do."

"Thank you big brother," Ginny smiled up at George.

Summer stepped back from the comfort of Fred's embrace reluctantly. In the process she stepped on one of her untied shoe strings and felt herself falling backwards until she hit the solid weight of a display of shoes, which toppled over taking her with them.

"Oops," she said sheepishly from the floor.

"Here," Fred stretched his hand out to her, "Let me help you up."

"Now, now Severus they aren't doing any thing wrong," a voice called out, "It probably was just an accident."

"Accidents have been known to cost lives on occasion. I warned those little irritants not to do a thing to have attention drawn to them...I listened to you when they were shouting. I listened to you when they were holding each other at wand point. If they can not shop like responsible young adults, they shall have their things sent by owl," a cold, low voice retorted.

"Oh fuck!" Pridwyn muttered.

"Don't curse," Draco snapped.

"Of course you say that. You can. It's not _you _who's going to get blamed for most of it. Oh damn," her blue-green eyes widened when she spotted a hint of black cloak flying out and rounding a corner, "Hide me!" she exclaimed as she jumped behind Draco, who in turn rolled his eyes. Damn, damn, and double damn Snape was so going to rip her a new one. After all it had been she who had assured him that they would be able to all go out without attracting attention. Damn!

"Calm down, Prid. The worst Snape will do is glare and lecture you, besides it isn't as if you're the one who knocked the shoes down." Theodore said.

"Not helping me feel better Teddy!"

"She's right Teddy, you know how stick up his arse gets when his 'express desires' are not followed to the letter'" Blaise mimicked his head of house spot on. "Not to mention that Perry isn't going to be too happy that he has to deal with a pissy Snape. And it's all her fault."

Pridwyn flipped him the finger behind Draco's back.

"Will you stop that?" The blonde Slytherin ordered, "Besides, behind me is the first place he'll look for you," he smirked slightly.

"Double damn!"

Looking frantically about the people around her, she chewed on her bottom lip until her eyes fell upon a certain green-eyed Gryffindor, "Potter be a hero and stay right there," she said before scurrying behind him, "If Snape asks for me, you never saw me. And DON'T bend down for anything!"

Draco, Blaise, and Theodore all rolled their eyes at the exact same time. Everyone non-Slytherin would have been truly weirded out by that if they were not all amused with Pridwyn's antics.

"It's fine to hide behind me, Win, but he can see your hands the way you're gripping my waist," Harry said with an amused chuckle.

Pridwyn quickly moved her hands behind her own back.

Theodore placed a restraining hand on Draco to keep him from killing the Boy Who Lived, not that he himself was too happy with the situation but at least he thought before he acted.

They all knew Snape was bad but really it was all a bit much. Besides she hadn't been the one to drop the shoes.

The shoes! Fred thought. With a wave of his wand he righted everything.

Without thinking Summer kissed Fred's cheek, "Thanks."

"Why am I not surprised to find Weasleys in the thick of this situation. Ah, yes and Potter and Miss Granger too," said a very sour sounding voice.

Summer took a deep breath, "Actually, sir, it was me."

Glittering black eyes turned towards her before narrowing slightly, "If not a Weasley or Potter, a Black," mouth curled into a disdainful sneer, "All ready causing trouble before school starting. Well which lot are you going to be causing mayhem with?" Severus Snape demanded. Forearmed and forewarned were the best ways to come out alive. Especially with the little miscreants that he taught, "The famed Golden Trio? Or the equally troublesome Hex Four? Or will you choose to be an independent agent like Miss Weasley?" the tone just became drier and drier; however, his opinion on Hogwarts' biggest troublemakers since the Marauders and the Weasley Twins was not at all obvious in his voice.

"I'm an American, sir, and I believe that we're often called stubbornly independent."

Snape gave her once over, not saying anything for a long moment. He wondered how much of a shock this girl must have been for Narcissa. For Draco? He doubted much for the young Malfoy, the boy was resilient and never willing to let himself stay down. Apparently quite like this girl if her answer was anything to go by, "Ever ready with a smart answer aren't we?" he asked softly but there was nothing kind in his tone.

Summer shrugged, "An answer anyway. Intelligence varies depending on the subject and my interest."

"Quite a similar policy to you and your Slytherin's isn't it Severus," Perry Parkinson inquired calmly with a touch of amusement, effectively cutting off whatever Snape was going to say. He knew the younger man quite well and it wouldn't have been kind, and now wasn't the moment for him to volley back and forth the way he would have with Narcissa or even worse Sirius. It was very obvious that the girl was a Black and Snape seemed to have this innate part of him that lived for arguing with Blacks.

Summer immediately recognized that the newcomer was one deserving of her respect, "Sir, I'm Summer Black, I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way," she didn't bother to apologize to Snape.

Perry diplomatically bit back a smile as he tilted his head towards Summer, "Do not worry about it, my dear, no offence meant and none was taken."

"Well, godfather, she sure snubbed you."

Snape turned his attention down to the little boy standing next to him. The eleven-year-old Perry Parkinson was a picture image of his father, same aristocratic nose, same wide and eager eyes and of course same square chin, except without any of Perry's coloring. Like his sister he got it from their mother, only where Pridwyn had eyes of the sea Perry had those of the powder-blue sky and his hair was more of a russet than her brown. However, with all that said and done, Phoebus Parkinson expressions were purely his godfather's. Namely the smirk he was aiming in Snape's direction.

"You have manners Phoebus. Be aware of them."

"Why?" he asked innocently, "You never are."

"Phoebus," His father said a lightly scolding tone.

"Well, he isn't."

Snape had a sense of foreboding that his other favorite godchild was going to be a Gryffindor.

"It's not a snub. My father taught me to respect those who show respect for me. I don't blindly follow authority."

"You're such a Black." Phoebus grinned, "Draco is the same way."

Ron let out a snort.

Light blue eyes considered him, "You don't know anything about Draco so don't judge."

The tone wasn't mean or condescending simply stating a fact nevertheless Ron bristled; the kid made him feel like a supreme asshole. As if he had wronged Malfoy's character when everyone knew that when Snape or his father said jump the ferret was already using a springing spell on his feet.

Draco in the meanwhile rolled his eyes to hide his embarrassment. From his second year he had had two guard dogs in Phoebus and his sister. He loved it, not that he'd ever tell them that, but he did. They were something else the two of them and the fact that they cared so much made him feel worth a damn. Though it really was highly annoying.

"I've heard a lot about my cousin, good and bad, so I can't say that I'm completely offended by the comparison. However, I hope that I'm more open to others than he seems to be."

"Draco's more open than he'd like people to know," the little boy said with an impish grin, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Oh yes, let's all talk about me as if I'm not here. Why don't you reveal my embarrassing secrets too?"

"He used to want to be-"

"I know where you sleep," Draco snarled cutting off whatever the boy was going to say.

The eleven-year-old just smiled and shrugged.

"I don't want your secrets, cousin," Summer said to Draco, "I want you to be open enough to see that I want nothing from you other than to get to know you. We're family after all. Tonks said our parents were really close when they were young."

Perry and Severus shared a look over the children's head. Best to talk to Andromeda about how much her daughter might know before Narcissa took it upon herself to do so.

"Family?" Draco's voice took on an amused inflection, "Huh. Interesting word."

Because really when you thought about it the word was a double edged sword. Family was supposed to be there for you no matter what, like the Parkinsons were for each other or the damn brood of Weasleys, family was to put up with you even if they didn't want you, like Theodore's aunt did. Family also made it easier for people to think they had a right over you, like Lucius did on himself and on his mother. Either way, the Blacks were no family to him. For a second he had perhaps hoped that...he and she, maybe they could...right.

What right did she have to assume just because they were _family_ they were to get along. He didn't know what world she was from but it sure as hell wasn't his. Tonks. He had no doubt that his mother's older sister's daughter had been all sunshine and sharing with Summer but she looked at HIM with shuttered and guarded eyes. And not once had he ever been given a CHANCE. Not by her, not by her mother, definitely not by Black. The only people who ever did were his three best mates, his godfather, his god brother, Perry, and his mother. They were all the family he needed. They were the only ones who looked deep enough; they were the only ones who cared. Not Summer, not the rest of the clan Black, not his father, not anyone.

"I am sorry to say that our views on family most definitely differ," he looked at her for one long moment, a part of him wanting to reach out and accept her offer but he quickly stamped that down. The only time reaching out hadn't bit him right on the arse was in befriending Pridwyn and Blaise during his second and first year respectively, "I would like to go now, godfather, Mr. Parkinson. I apologize for my part in any disruption, it will never happen again."

Severus and Perry shared another look. They both knew Draco better than the boy would like and they both knew that there would be no use insisting that he stay. Even though Perry wanted to insist he try and reach out, try to show people the Draco Malfoy he had come to know the past five years instead of the insufferable prat he showed the rest of the word; his snake face as his daughter liked to call it. However, he knew whatever he said now would only cause him to fold into himself. Draco needed time alone with his friends before he began to become restless and said something he knew the young man would regret.

"No, do not worry about it, son, I will go get our packages."

At that Pridwyn stepped from behind Harry and took Draco's hand, holding on tight so the boy wouldn't try to get out of it. He didn't.

"Hiding behind Potter, Miss. Parkinson. How Slytherin of you," Severus said with a disgusted curl of his lip but he knew the child would be able to see the entertained look in his eyes. Watching her harass Potter never failed to cause him to almost smile. It reminded him of two couples he once knew long ago, "We still will be having a talk about what it means to be discrete," his amusement grew as she glared while her shoulder simultaneously slumped.

"Yes, sir."

He gave his Slytherins one last shrewd look. Those four were something different to the house. Whether it was a good different or not he was still reserving judgment.

"Draco, wait! Please. I don't know what things have been like for you before and, frankly I don't care. Now though I'm in a foreign country and, for the first time, I have family beyond just my dad. Can we just try? Please?"

Ron held fast to the snort he wanted to let out. People may call him slow and thick but he wasn't stupid and he knew that any noise from him would not be appreciated. It was just that he already liked Summer. It was so obvious that if Fred wasn't completely taken with her now, then he would be very soon. And Harry, well his best friend seemed to have retreated into himself after the war and now he was smiling more. Summer made him smile more and that put her in Ronald Weasley's good book. He didn't want to see her get hurt. Malfoy would hurt her. It was what they did. Everyone knew it. Well, everyone except the current group of Slytherins but they were probably as bad as he was. Snakes of a skin slither together or something like that.

Blaise tilted a questing, a daring brow at his best friend as a slow grin started on his face. He had always wondered why the hell Malfoy wanted so much to be accepted by his family, a family who hardly liked him. But there it was one who did and he already knew what the other boy's answer would be.

"Draco stop being trying and answer the girl," Pridwyn whispered as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

I really hate my friends Draco thought as Theo smirked at him, and he was (though he'd rather eat a blasted ended skewrt before admitting it) truly glad that they were here with him now. Because he was sure if they weren't he'd say something he would regret. This was what he wanted. For people to give him a chance. Who was he to deny someone what he so desperately searched for? Damn it all!

"Oh stop looking so bloody hell smug," he hissed at his friend before taking a deep breath and turning his attention to Su-, to his cousin.

"You want to try with a Malfoy? Surely you've heard the stories by now," He raised a cool brow and gave a crooked sneer, he also ignored the disappointed look Phoebus was giving him or how Pridwyn was digging her nails into his skin. His family wasn't like theirs and he was respectable enough to give Summer an opportunity to back down. Or possibly really mean it and give him a try. Oh, Merlin he was as bad as a Huffle or worse, a bloody Gryff!

"To be completely blunt, Draco, I don't give a flying fuck about stories. You're my cousin which gives you a chance in my book."

"Fine then." He said trying to act it truly didn't matter, "A chance deserves a chance."

Summer moved back to Fred's side absently linking her fingers with his before beaming at her cousin, "Awesome."

"Right" he said a bit uncomfortable, however, his lips did quirk into an uncertain smirk.

"We should be going," Pridwyn said softly.

Draco rolled his eyes. He hoped his best friend didn't get mushy with him when they were back at her home.

Summer waved with her free hand, "See you guys later."

Draco gave a slow nod before he and his friends turned to walk away.

"This is going to be a most interesting year," Pridwyn murmured, "I can just feel it."

Blaise grin was wide and bright. Him too, and he couldn't wait!


End file.
